Visiting an Old Friend
by thedark0ne
Summary: Deprived of any intimacy with his own wife, Aang finds just what he needed while visiting his old friend, Zuko. The two reminisce about their youth and end up getting what the both needed. AangxZuko.


_**Setting: 111 ASC – Katara pregnant. Aang – 24, Zuko - 28. Fire Nation Palace.**_

_**I did my best with the math and tried to figure out when Katara and Aang had their first kid and I wound up getting about 6 years after the founding of Republic City. Feel free to check if I was right or not but if I wasn't then oh well.**_

* * *

"It's good to see you again, Aang." Zuko greeted his friend at the gates of the Fire Nation royal palace, ordering his servants to bring Aang's luggage inside.

"And you, Fire Lord." Aang replied, embracing Zuko in a warm hug.

Zuko had scanned the courtyard, his face now showing his confusion. "I was under the impression Katara was joining you."

"Well that was the plan," Aang said. The two men made their way inside the palace, simply walking the halls. "But the pregnancy is too far along. I don't want to risk anything. Here to Republic City is no short trip." The Avatar's face reflected great concern.

Upon seeing the look on his friend's face, Zuko consoled him. "Aang, I know you're desperate for an airbender but don't think about it too much. You'll go mad. And besides, you two can try and try again."

Aang smiled slightly. "True. However, I'm not sure how Katara's body will look after multiple pregnancies."

"If anyone is able to have a handful of kids and still look amazing, it's your wife."

"Careful, old friend." Aang joked.

"Why don't we head inside?" Zuko suggested. With one simple hand signal, his servants carried Aang's luggage inside the palace doors. "I'll see to it that Appa is taken care of. As for you, dinner will be soon. Just follow the servants to your room and get ready."

Aang bowed to the Fire Lord and headed off after his luggage-bearing guides. The halls of the place were decorated with what seemed like ancient drawings of the nation. Dragons atop mountains and festivals in fields of fire lilies were some of the more popular scenes depicted. Also in the hall were ancient jugs and vases placed on top various pedestals.

The walk to his room was fairly short. After placing the luggage down next to the bed, the two servants bowed respectfully to the Avatar and left the room, closing the door behind them. Aang immediately strode to the window and pulled back the curtains. He saw Appa happily enjoying bales of hay thrown into his mouth by wary stable boys. Every time the sky bison burped after swallowing a whole bale, the servants would retract in fear.

The Avatar turned away from the window and put his luggage on the bed. He rummaged through until he found his formal wear, which he laid out on the bed neatly. He stripped down and folded his robes up, placing them on the floor at the base of the bed. Aang made his way into the bathroom and was confronted by his own reflection through a huge mirror.

Stopping for a second to check himself out, Aang scanned his own body, paying particular attention to his member, his abs, and his arms. He flexed a little until he felt silly doing. Aang was never one to worry about how buff he was and besides, Katara had made it clearly she preferred a lean, tone man and Aang already fit that description.

He took his shower quickly. As the water ran down his body, he rubbed himself pretending his hands were Katara's and that she was there with him. Aang closed his eyes and humped the air, picturing himself pushing his wife against the wall and thrusting into her as she moaned his name. But once he opened his eyes, the airbender felt lonely and didn't bother finishing himself off, simply letting his erection go away until he was soft as he had ever been.

Aang hurriedly dried himself off and dressed. When he opened his door to head down for dinner, a servant was in his way. Clearly he was about to knock just before Aang had opened the door.

"Avatar Aang," the servant said, bowing. "The Fire Lord has sent me up to escort you to supper. Please follow me."

"Thank you, Lee." The Fire Lord said as Aang entered the room. Zuko dismissed the escort as the airbender took the seat to his friend's immediate right. "I had the chef prepare a vegetarian course tonight."

"Always the considerate one, Zuko." Aang replied. He noticed they were alone. "Where are Mai and your daughter? I thought they would be joining us."

"Mai and Honora are at my in-laws for the week." Zuko answered. "They've been begging to see their granddaughter again. Last time they saw her she was only just newborn."

The men ate their meal and talked about many things. They spent some of the time reminiscing about their old adventures and some more time discussing how the married life was treating them.

"It's been great," Aang said. "Lots of sex. Tons. But…"

"But?" Zuko inquired.

"Now that she's pregnant she won't let me near her in bed. It's killing me."

"Have you spoken to her about it?" Zuko asked. "Katara has always been understanding, no? I was in a similar situation with Mai when she was pregnant but she only turned me down for the first month or so. After that she was back to her old self, making the moves on me and everything."

"It must be the hormones." Aang said definitely. "Maybe each woman is different. Katara's five months along. They say most women gain their sex drive back by now."

Zuko felt bad for his old friend. No sex? For almost five months? Unacceptable. He was going to have to change that.

"Just tonight, in the shower, I couldn't help but fantasize Katara was in there with me."

"So you've only been jerking off all these months?" Zuko asked curiously. He had to be careful. He truly wanted to help Aang but he didn't want to startle him with his suggestion.

"Well," Aang chuckled nervously. "Not exactly…"

"Who?" Zuko's curiosity was extremely peeked now. If Aang has been having sex recently then maybe he would turn Zuko's proposal down.

"You aren't the first person I've talked to this about. I first went to Sokka, you know? He's been helping out. Taking care of my needs. Stuff like that."

Zuko started laughing. "Just like old times, eh?"

Aang nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes. Just like old times."

"Those were good days." Zuko reminisced. "No women to worry about. Just us guys at night. Fooling around."

"I only participated cause I was afraid of telling Katara how I felt. If I wasn't, I would've been getting the pussy while you two poked each other in your tent."

"Ha," Zuko laughed. "As if you didn't enjoy it. Those times obviously left an impression on you if you let Katara peg you."

Aang was taking a sip from his glass when the Fire Lord said this. He almost choked on his drink. "How- How do you- Who told you- Where'd you-" Aang was sputtering, tripping over his words.

"Relax, Aang." Zuko said calmingly. "It's no big deal. Everyone's got their kinks."

"But how do you about that?" Aang asked in a low voice even though the dining hall was empty save himself and Zuko.

"The whole of Republic City knows!" Zuko exclaimed. "There was a story about it in the tabloids. We do get those here in the Fire Nation. People love gossip."

"You're telling me the whole world knows my wife fucks me in the ass?"

Zuko nodded, smirking at the face of despair his friend sported. "I wouldn't care too much. Apparently it even started a trend."

"Well I didn't expect that…"

The room fell silent after that. Neither man continued the conversation. But Zuko couldn't take the silence anymore and he spoke.

"So…" Zuko couldn't think of any other way of starting this conversation. "In the shower… Did you finish?" The Fire Lord was nervous to her the Avatar's reaction to his question.

"Uh…" Aang said, slightly taken aback by the odd question. "No actually. I was to depressed I guess. One minute I think I'm inside my wife and the next I realize I'm humping the air. That kind of kills the mood."

Two servants entered the room to take away the men's plates and the remaining food. As they worked, Zuko took the time to think about what to say next. But the firebender took too long.

"I'll see you in the morning then," Aang said. He rose from his chair and indicated he was going back to his room.

Zuko basically jumped from his seat. "I'll walk with you. My room is just around the corner from yours and walking the halls of the palace at this time gets a little creepy."

They reached Aang's room a few moments later. "I'll see you in the morning, Zuko. We have a lot to talk about."

Zuko put his hand on the door, stopping Aang from closing it any farther than he already had. "Are you sure you don't need anything else?" He practically forced his way into the room.

"I think your servants covered all the bases." Aang was confused at how his friend was acting. Worriedly, he asked, "Are you okay, Zuko?"

Zuko sat down on the bed. He sighed. "The truth is I just want sex, Aang. I figured you'd be down for it after you told me our situation with Katara and-"

"So that's why you asked if I jerked off in the shower?"

"Yes," Zuko answered, slightly ashamed and embarrassed.

Aang sat next the Fire Lord. "So is your marriage…"

"What?" Zuko asked surprisingly. "No. No. Everything is great. Mai and I are very much in love but it's hard to have sex when she's in a different town."

"Hasn't it only been a couple of days?"

"Yeah," Zuko answered. "And?"

"Well," Aang went on. "It's just here you are, sexless for a few days, and here I am, not even able to touch my wife for five months."

"Okay, okay. I get it. I don't have much to complain about."

"If you want sex so bad surely you can get it. Don't think I didn't notice that some of your servants are particularly good looking."

Zuko smirked. "Mai hired them for times like these. I guess she just wants me to be satisfied and happy. Of course I had to get her some hunky servants. I try to avoid them as much as possible." He shuddered. "I hate picturing them inside Mai."

"So if you don't mind me asking," Aang said. "Why are you here and not in your room with two of your finest lady servants?"

"It's because of what you said at dinner." Zuko explained. "You made me remember…"

"Oh." It had just clicked with Aang. "You want…"

Zuko nodded but could only bring himself to look at the floor. His entire being wanted Aang to just say yes but he had a strong feeling the Avatar would deny him. Then, Zuko felt the other man's hand turn his head and the next second they were kissing.

Zuko pulled back and smiled. He got up, closed, and locked the door. Aang had quickly undressed and was lying on the bed, waiting for the firebender to join him. Zuko removed his shirt and made his way to the bed "It's sure been awhile."

"Ten years, I think." Aang managed to let out as the Fire Lord kissed his way up the airbender's torso. Now the Fire Lord was sucking his neck. The trail of saliva left along Aang's body gave him chills as a cool breeze came in from the window.

Zuko locked mouths with his friend as one hand travelled down the other man's body and grabbed the already, throbbing cock. He stroked it, breaking the kiss to say, "You've definitely grown since the last time."

Aang flicked his right hand and a gust of wind blew Zuko off of him. The Fire Lord landed right beside his friend on his back and Aang moved to remove Zuko's pants. "Ten years is a long time," the airbender said, smiling. "You think I'm bigger than you now?"

The Avatar sliced away Zuko's pants with a quick motion of his hand and threw the shreds aside. A glorious cock now lay a foot from his face. It was, of course, of a darker skin tone than his own, not as dark as Sokka's but still dark enough to make Aang's look like Momo's fur. Aang could tell Zuko was indeed bigger, just like it was in their youth. Unlike Aang however, Zuko had a small patch of neatly trimmed pubes present. The Avatar had permanently waxed away his pubes years ago when they first started growing.

"Looks like you owe me a blowjob," Zuko joked.

This was a reference to a bet he, Aang, and Sokka had made ages ago. Zuko and Sokka were in a heated argument about who had the bigger package. They eventually dragged Aang into it (who never even fooled himself into thinking he would compare with the two older teens but nevertheless joined in) and the three compared sizes. Aang, predictably, came in last and thus owed both teens blowjobs. Zuko came out on top, meaning Sokka owed the firebender one. Right then and there, Zuko cashed in and Sokka got on his knees. Within the week, both teens called Aang to their tent at night to make good on the deal. That was years ago while they were still on their adventures but the three men always made references to it, much to their all of their wives confusion that were never let in on the secret.

Aang didn't hesitate. He loved the way Zuko's cock filled his mouth. Swirls of his tongue made the Fire Lord writhe and jerk, trying to maximize pleasure. Aang would make sure the man's penis was full of his saliva and then airbend it dry. This made it feel cool so when Aang took it back into his mouth, the warmth drove Zuko crazy.

The Fire Lord made it known that he had almost reached his limit so Aang stopped. Zuko pulled his friend onto the bed and forced him onto all fours. As Zuko licked away, Aang bended the lube out of the bottle and rubbed it onto the other man's cock. Zuko took some excess lube and applied to Aang's hole when he was finished licking it.

Aang bit his lip as his anus expanded for the umpteenth time in his life. Zuko was slightly thicker than the strap-on he and Katara use at home but the Avatar enjoyed the slight presence of pain as his walls got used to the girth. Each thrust Zuko gave brought back memories of ten years ago to when they were training. Sometimes after a long day of firebending training, Zuko and Aang would take turns blowing and penetrating each other, even inviting Sokka on occasion. Each of them at that point had no other way of relieving themselves sexually.

Zuko broke out a sweat, his body glistened every time he pushed in and he entered the sole beam of light entering through the window. Aang was gripping the sheets, his eyes closed, and moaning nonstop, begging his friend not to stop.

The men changed their positioning. Aang lie on his back and put his legs up and Zuko slipped back into his friend's ass. It was a personal favorite of theirs since Zuko was able to lean down and the two men kissed the entire time, only breaking off so Aang could let out a moan of pleasure during which Zuko would simply suck the other man's neck. While Zuko penetrated his ass, the Avatar stroked his own cock off with fervor.

"Aang, I'm gonna cum," Zuko exclaimed, closing his eyes and pumping faster to speed it up.

"Fuuck yesss," Aang let out, his voice wavering because Zuko was going faster than before. "Fill my ass, Zuko."

With a final, deep push into Aang, Zuko moaned as his cock throbbed countless times, expelling semen into the Avatar. All the while Aang brought himself to climax, jerking himself off and cumming after feeling the pulsing cock and the warmth of his friend's seed deep inside his ass. Cum shot out of airbender's tip and landed mostly on his chest. Zuko scooped some up and licked his fingers clean. They kissed each other for a few minutes and then Zuko pulled his now softening cock out of his friend.

"That was better than any servant," Zuko stated. He collapsed next to Aang and the two men laid there.

"Next time just ask me straight up, Zuko." Aang told him. "I have to get all the action I can nowadays. Plus, we don't have an ejaculating strap-on back home and I forgot how amazing it feels to have a load up in there."

"Well I'm always here." Zuko got up and grabbed a spare set of sweatpants in a dresser nearby. "Even if Mai is here. She probably wouldn't mind bringing you to bed with us."

"That's a generous offer. But if Mai isn't here the next time, maybe I'll bring Sokka."

Zuko smiled. "That'd be nice. I haven't seen him naked in ten years either. Tell me," he said, putting on the sweatpants. "Am I still bigger?"

Aang nodded. "But don't tell him I said that. If he is here next time just make the old bet again and he'll owe you one."

"Yeah, good plan." Zuko said, pointing his finger at the oh so clever Avatar. "Mai won't be here for the rest of your stay so…"

"If I need some lovin' I know where to find it," Aang smiled.

"Don't think I'm pressuring you into me. You have your pick of any servant here."

"Maybe tomorrow night."

"Good," Zuko said. He opened the door. "I hope you and Katara have lots of babies. Then there'll be more nights like this." And with that he left to go to the royal bedroom.

* * *

_**Fav and review if you liked! Feedback really helps me. Thank you for reading :)**_


End file.
